Where did my feelings go ?
by ChannyOrStemi
Summary: This fanfic is about the feelings Sterling and Demi have.or dont have...Rated M because yea..stuff happens ;D


Show me what you got !

Hey guys,this is kind of my first fanfic..and i'm from germany so my english might suuuck.  
>Yea,dunno..Here comes the story :D<br>(Btw..M+ ! )

no ones pov:  
>it was a dark friday evening when Demi Lovato was on her way to her workout.<br>she jumped out of the car,opened her umbrella and run quickly into the gym so she hadnt had to talk to any tho she had so walk 10m only ,she was super wet.  
>as she arrived in the gym,she noticed that it was pretty empty,which was unusual for a gym in New york. But she didnt really care,she just said hello to a few people,got ready and started her workout with her a few minutes 2 boys entered the gym and asked for Demis noticed them and gave demi a short break.<p>

Demi's POV :  
>I just love work out in the late evening..<br>-she looked out of the window-whoa,whats going on out there? Its super rainy ..  
>?: DEMI !<br>I felt 2 hands on my shoulders-so i turned around,expecting it was my trainer.  
>Me:What did they wa-Sterling ?<br>woha,that was weird .  
>Sterling:Yup,working out in the evening a bit..I mean look at my arms ! -he said desperate-<br>Me:ahhhh..yknow..my trainer is busy wanna work out together for a few minutes ?  
>Sterling:sure -he laughed -<br>so we worked out together..it was weird .. but we had a lot of fun.  
>he told me everything about so random and the new cast and whats the show gonna be like.<br>Sterling:I gotta be honest..swac was way is no sense in so random ! -he laughed-  
>Me:you know..i really wanna be special gueststar somewhen !<br>sterling : That'd be cool - he laughed-  
>40 minutes later<br>Me:damn..sorry i'm super tired..  
>Sterling:Its okay .. want a ride ?<br>Me: sure...well,does this 'ride' include a trip to starbucks ?  
>Sterling:I shouldve known .. Sure !<br>After 20 minutes we sat in the car  
>Sterling:-makes the radio on and turns up the volume as 'sweat' comes on -<br>me:-screams-i love this song ! -sings-i just wanna make you sweat dum dum dum duumdum  
>sterling:same here . david guetta just owns the song<br>theres starbucks !  
>we both got our starbucks then he drove me home..as we arrived :<br>Me:wanna come in until the rain stops ?  
>Sterling:Uhm;thats not a big dea-<br>Me:just come in -laughed-  
>Sterling:kaykay !<br>Me:-sits down on the sofa -Wanna drink something ?  
>Sterling: Mh,sure..<br>Me:like what ? water ? juice ?  
>sterling: - makes an -,- face - Its friday demi. -looks sad-<br>Me:fiiiiine  
>so i walked into the kitchen and got him a beer .<br>me:there ya go ?  
>Sterling:-grabs it-works with me -drinks a bit-<br>Me:-laughs-youre weird ^^  
>Sterling:thank you ! -lays his arm around me-<br>Me:-feels weird- Lets watch titanic.  
>Sterling:are you kidding me !<br>Me:what !  
>Sterling:C'mon ! - he took my arm and led me into my room-<br>Me:hello my room.  
>Sterling:Get a dress and heels.<br>Me : Kidding me ?  
>Sterling : C'mon .. - he said in a hot voice-<br>i felt weird . he came closer and wrapped his arms around me.  
>i had no idea what happend to me but i leaned in without thinking.<br>Sterling:-backs up-uhm yea get ready now . -he winked at me and left the room-  
>me:what just happend.<br>After 1 hour of getting ready (and that wasnt only my faul) and 20 minutes of reaching the party we arrived..  
>Sterling:Yeaaaasir. - he jumped out of the car and run strictly into the house.-<br>as i entered the house all i saw was alot of people dancing really sterling in the middle.  
>he really loved flirting . he was a male bitch to be honest. but he is cool. so i made my way through tthe people and started dancing close with some boy i've never seen before.<br>he touched me...first at my hip then he went down and touched my ass. i felt weird but i noticed that i liked it too..i run my hands through his hair and we'flirtet' alot.i looked around and saw sterling running upstairs..at first i thought he has got to go to the restrooms..but then i noticed that they arent i followed him . i was worried,and scared.  
>why would someone likee sterling leave the dancefloor ! <p>


End file.
